1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal management system, and more particularly to a thermal management system for an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat energy of an electric vehicle needs to be managed to avoid heat accumulation which easily causes damage to the components of the vehicle due to overheat, and to transfer heat of an air conditioner installed within the vehicle. Hence, it is desirable to distribute and manage effectively heat energy during running of an electric vehicle.